


Snickers

by cakes_cake



Category: AkaOsa - Fandom, SakuAtsu - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Medical School, Other, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakes_cake/pseuds/cakes_cake
Summary: Not good with summaries, but uhh, in here Atsumu and Osamu are female. They enter college where they meet Akaashi and Sakusa. Then the four proceed to medicine. This is probably gonna be a short fiction, but do enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. memoires

The final whistle for the Nationals surrounded them and before she knew it Atsumu and Osamu were tackled to the ground, on this fated day the ultimate challengers have been the victors! The matches leading up to the championship was hard, Karasuno high were way stronger this year, so were Nekoma High and Fukurodani High. The matches were long an hour being the shortest, they played full five sets in each round. The rallies were long and difficult. But they pulled through, Inarizakis' big three (Atsumu, Osamu and Suna) were very resilient. Atsumu especially shone the brightest in the eyes of her sister and Suna , she emerged as the number 1 setter in the highschool division in all of Japan (Osamud' never admit to it though but she is very proud of their sister). So on graduation day Atsumu, Osamu, Suna and the rest of the Inarizaki female volleyball club stood proudly in front of their families and peers, head held up high with the brightest smiles adorning their faces. They had made history being the only Female sports club that represented Inarizaki High in the nationals, and had been the only club to snag the Gold medal and the championship trophy. They once again solidified the female volleyball club in the school sports hierarchy that the students have secretly established. Hugs, tears and promises a like were seen and exchanged on that eventful graduation day.

\-----------

Atsumu, Osamu and Suna were scouted by different teams, but only Suna went pro immediately after graduating highschool. See Atsumu and Osamu were both beautiful and kind? in their own way. They both seem to appear to have a few loose screws in the head but they were both very diligent and smart. The two of them decided to pursue medicine, as it had been their dream from the tender age of five to wear that white coat, and so they went to college. They did not not tell each other what preparatory course they would take, so when they see each other at the general orientation for incoming first years of the Medical Technology department, their loud cackle could be heard in the entire gymnasium of Fukurodani Academy College of Sciences. The twins then took a seat at the furthest row at the back of the gymnasium unaware on the gunmetal blue and piercing black eyes that followed them.

\------------

Atsumu still could not believe that her sister would no longer be with her on the same side of the net on the court as she decided to quit volleyball and focus on her studies. Atsumu was heartbroken, they had yelled at each other and wrestled on the gym floor that they had to be physically separated by their teammates. Atsumu remembers the frustrated tears ran down on her and her sisters cheeks.The memory was still crisp in her memory like it was just yesterday. The sisters had a long and emotional discussion, a challenge where the victor is to be determined in the years to come. Never would the twins admit it to each others faces but they love each other so much and no matter what they have each others backs despite the amount of bickering they do on a daily basis. Hey that comes with the package of having a sibling, a twin as a matter of fact. She hadn't realize that taking a trip down memory lane would lead Atsumu to stand in front of the gym doors locking eyes with a tall, beautiful curly raven.

"your blocking the way" she heard the beautiful raven utter in his deep voice that seemed to do wonders to her ears.

She didn't know long she stood there mouth agape staring up at the stranger until she heard a cough signalling for students who signed up for tryouts. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she realized she was blocking the beautiful ravens way. Out of habit, Atsumu fiddled with her long hair under the intense gaze. She stepped aside making way for the stranger mumbling an apology looking up through her long lashes. Atsumu was by no means tall, but she still had to look up at the slouching man. The stranger held her gaze with an unreadable expression.

Atsumu didn't mind drowning in those deep eyes that were darker than the night. Wordlessly the curly raven walked pass her. Atsumu being the idiot that she is yelled "bye!" and then a "hi!" to the retreating form of the stranger. The beautiful stranger looked back to Atsumu capturing her gaze once again, then went on his way. This made Atsumu feel giddy and as she turned to face her supposed new teammates their faces held unreadable gazes towards her and she didn't know what to do with said sudden attention until the Captain she presumed, a silver haired lady with a beauty mark beneath her eye said  
  
"Well, that was awkward" and the rest of the team dropped to the floor laughing clutching their stomachs with tears forming at their eyes. Atsumu was baffled, she could feel her face heat up as she yelled "hey!". That was the beginning of new bonds, her new team had welcomed her with teasing smiles and open arms. So here Atsumu is in college taking a shot at collegiate volleyball, this four years in college will be a long, long ride.


	2. hearts day exam part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still a little background in this chapter but mostly it already begins the main plot of the story " the exam day? or week". See it as you like it :) enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> morning everyone, re-uploading the chapter. It's still the same content, just with the right punctuation marks this time mehehe :)

Medicine is no joke, it has been a long time dream to become a physician for many, but damn it all, it’s very hard. To survive, you’d have to adapt to the hectic schedules, read mountains of books, finish piles on piles of laboratory work, sleepless nights and all that comes with the course to become a physician. The Itachiyama Medical School Foundation has long solidified its spot as a top school in the country that produced top notch Physicians. Ever since its establishment, the school prides in the fact that they are always in the top 5 schools in the overall rankings for the medical board exams. So the stakes and expectations for its students are high.

  
\------------

  
Sakusa prides in the fact that he knows how to manage his time. He didn’t become the MVP in collegiate volleyball and graduated with a latin honor if he didn’t manage his time well. Sure he’d also have sleepless nights back in college: where he had to finished requirements he forgot because of exhaustion from the teams’ grueling training regimen before game season. It was ok though, he’d always find time to sleep it off in between breaks and the school also gives a week off before terms for all varsities so they can focus on their academics. This is so that the students don’t have reasons to fail. So time management in medical school shouldn’t be that hard right?

\------------

  
Boy was Sakusa wrong. There is a dreaded week that comes in a students’ life that he or she faces in school, the term exams. For medical students like Sakusa they calls it the “ _hell week_ ”. February 14th ( who in their right mind would schedule an exam on hearts day?!), the fifth and last day of the dreaded hell week. Sakusa seems to have forgotten his time managing skills. He only slept a handful of 2-3 hours a day since the beginning of the hell week. It’s a miracle he hasn’t dropped yet. On average, a normal individual should have at least 6-8 hours of sleep a day. They’re not normal though, him and the medical students.

**_Sakusas’ POV_ **

_Ugh, I wanna sleep, Akaashi and I were lucky enough to have found an apartment that’s just 2 blocks away from school, but the school right now still seems so far away. Sure the pay is not so bad. The rooms are not too big but not too small, has a kitchen, a spacious bathroom, big windows, good heating and cooling system, then a sweet and kind old couple for landlords. Though I won’t say that the not so thick walls are good though. On the way to school I see all kind of students, some look like me, zombies walking on the side of the road, a strong wind could, maybe, topple me over right now. Some look like pandas, judging from the bags under their eyes. Some smell and have take out coffees in their hands (they probably stayed the night in a coffee shop), some have notes on both they’re hands (last minutes readings I presume). Those that murmur to themselves in an attempt to retain what they have read the previous night ( I bet you they sound like crazy people to normal bystanders). Oh wow! Is that Oikawa?! I almost could’nt recognize her without the layers of make-up she puts on her face, she’s still pretty though, gotta admit that. Further up ahead, I see Bokuto and Hinata racing towards school. Those monsters, *haaaa, todays the last day, Kami-sama give us strength to survive this supposed joyous day_.

\------------

A few steps up ahead, Sakusa sees his best-friend slash roommate holding hands with his girlfriend of two years, the better half of the Miya twins, Osamu. Osamu came knocking on Sakusa and Akaashis’ apartment door at the crack of dawn with a handful of steaming onigiri on a plate for quick breakfast. Akaashi thanked her with a tired smile and a quick peck on her lips which Osamu returned a tired but fond smile as she wrapped her arms around Akaashis’ waist. The sight was heartwarming really, however, their little bubble was broken by gagging sounds courtesy of Atsumu plowing her way through the door towards the kitchen table to have breakfast.   
  
\--The four had made it a must to have breakfast together, especially on exam days where some students skip their meals which is not at all good. A repeat on a panicking Atsumu because Osamu fainted from exhaustion and hunger was to a sight to see. But it truly was a spectacle when the ever calm Akaashi, panicked, left his examination sheet unattended and ran from the gym to the nurses office princess carrying Osamu . The gym was ways away from the nurses office mind you. --  
  
Osamu just rolled her eyes in response to her twins antics and made her way inside dragging Akaashi. When Osamu and Akaashi got together, Sakusa would dare say his bestfriend became a sap. Boy was it a sight to see his normally composed friend stutter and become a blushing mess in the presence of Osamu. His grand gestures such as the bouquet of flowers, the cards and letters. Finally the chocolates that Atsumu would steal from her sisters’ bag. She would then claim that her sister would get cavities from too much sweet. Speaking of Atsumu…

  
 _“Morning Omi-kun”_ mumbles a tired looking Atsumu.   
  
Ah, there she is Sakusa thought and said “ _Morning_ ” _“you wanna know something Miya?”_

 _“hmm?”_ came Atsumus’ tired response

 ** _Sakusa_** _: if there is one thing I like during hell week, it’s the peace I feel  
  
 **Atsumu** : haa?? What are ye goin on about?  
  
 **Sakusa** : I kinda like this side of you Miya  
  
 **Atsumu** : like I said what are ye goin on about? _Atsumu questions sporting a light blush high on her cheeks  
  
 ** _Sakusa_** _: like I said, I kinda like this side of you,_ he says holding Atsumus gaze with his own, he then continues _, I kinda like this side of you because you’re very tamed and you’re not chatting my ears off which saves me a great deal from heightening my headache.  
  
 **Atsumu** _sqwaks, gives Sakusa the stink eye and says _“shut ‘yer trap!”_ without its usual bite and feeling her face heating up more. Sakusa responds with an airy laugh which makes Atsumus heart beat just a tad faster.   
  
The four of them with the other students continue their way to school for their heart days exam.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, there's this chapter, I'll probably expand on Osamu and Akaashis' love story in the later chapters, but mainly I'll highlight SakuAtsu. Oh yeah, the update will mainly depend on how my brain works for the week and othe weeks after. In addition I'm in school and I'm about to rip out my hair because of the online classes hahaha.  
> \- the difficulty we face now will eventually pass, let's do our part as citizens. Stay safe everyone!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year medical students were crowding the hallways on the third floor. Atsumu rushes past said sea of students to the library carrying a stack of books she forgot to return yesterday after their exam. It's the last day of hell week, I mean what could go wrong??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey! a very long overdue update I know, I'm sorry!😣  
> my exams and quizzes and life issues just all of a sudden piled up and my remaining functioning brain cells were too frazzled to function. 🥴😵😭  
> here is the update though. i'm thinking of ending it with the next update but we'll see. Please enjoy! 😁😆  
> \--For reference--  
> green nameplate- 1st year  
> yellow nameplate- 2nd year  
> red nameplate- 3rd year  
> silver nameplate- 4th year
> 
> Doctor Takeyuki- in the manga/anime he is the Fukurodani headcoach; he is the Anatomy Department head  
> Old Doctor Ukai- Histology Department Head  
> Doctor Washijo- Physiology Department Head  
> Doctor Foster- Physiology Department Neck (Vice-Head, haha what?)

The first year medical students from sections A-C were gathered, more like crowding the hallways by the auditorium. The auditorium is where they will be taking their final exam for hell week.

The final exam for the week is physiology consisting of 2 parts, the lecture and the laboratory. The lecture part is a hundred item exam good for 2 hours and the laboratory a 50 item exam good for an hour. There will be a 15 minute break after the lecture exam. The exam will end at 12 pm, lunchtime.

Osamu, Akaashi and Sakusa having already studied till they burned their brows were already inside the auditorium. They were crowding on Osamus' seat that was on the corner to the left, last row furthest at at back.

_Wanna switch seats with me Miya?_ asks Sakusa

_no, suffer_ came Osamus' reply with a devious look on her face

_haaa, I tried_ Sakusa resigns

_What's the matter with your current seat Sakusa? we are arranged a seat a part, that's good enough if you ask me_ Inquired Akaashi who was occupying the seat beside Osamu, he'll have to move further up front later when the exam officially starts.

_You're asking me what's wrong with my seat? Well let me lay it down for you_  
_one: my seat is a middle seat, it's too middle_  
_two: when people finish their exam, they walk past me and the screeching of their shoes is very annoying, on many ocassions their dirty shoes dirty my uniform and you know very well how hard it is to scrub dirt off of our white uniform. The list goes on and on and it's distracting! and annoying! '_ Sakusa finishes his dilemma with a huff

_Oh, hon, where's your sister?_ Akaashi turns to Osamu ignoring Sakusas' 

Osamu giggles at this

_Oh yeah, she should be here by now. I remember her telling me she's going to the library, it's not that long before the exam starts_ answers Osamu

The three of them already scanning the auditorium for a blond head.

\--With Atsumu--

_Ugh… excuse me please…_ step to the right

_coming through…_ step to the left

_hey watch it with that coffee Oikawa!_ step back

_oof, I'm sorry, I really did'nt mean to_ bows a little in apology

_please let me through…_

\--Atsumu rushes past a sea of students to the library carrying a stack of books she forgot to return yesterday after their exam in Histology. The books she was carrying were books she borrowed for reference last tuesday for their histology and anatomy exam. These books were supposed to be returned before or on february 14, 8am (3 day book borrowing rule: in a day there is 24hours). Currently its now 7:45 and Atsumu has no way of knowing if there will be a line on the librarians desk, she can only pray. --

\--7:45 am In the library--

Upon entering Atsumu notices the line in front of the librarians desk, and she is the last of the 10 students returning books.

_Great I’m last, oooh Kami I hope I make it in time before the exam starts…_

Looking at their nameplates colors (yellow, red and silver) she could tell that these students were ahead of her.

_Hurry up please hurry;_ Atsumu mumbles bouncing on the heels of her feet.

\--7:50am (5 students remain)--

Bokuto: _Hey! Hey! Hey! Tsum-Tsum it’s you! Are you not gonna go to the amphitheater? Your exam is about to start right?_

Hinata: _yes Tsumu-san lets go together!_

Atsumu: _ye guys go ahead I have to return these books, I don’t wanna do community service this weekend, I plan sleeping._

Bokuto _: you have to do community service if you fail to return your books on time? really?_

Hinata answers holding her pointing finger up: _ooh, ooh I know, this is a new rule, they say it’s community service but it’s actually just you helping out in the library for a few minutes to arrange returned books these week. If you're lucky the lady behind the desk will give you a treat._

Atsumu _: how ‘dyou know that?_

Hinata: _I .. ha-ha... I actually failed to return the books I borrowed a couple of times now ha-ha (Hinata says scratching her cheeks)_

Bokuto: _oooh! I’m always on time returning books. You should always be on time hahaha! You still have a lot to learn my disciple!_ (Bokuto says ruffling Hinatas' hair)

_yes Bokuto san_! Hinata answer with sparkling eyes to Bokuto who was now a second year medical student

\--7:55 am still in the library--

Bokuto: _oh no, look at the time, Tsum-Tsum I’d like to stay with you but I gotta go to the Anatomy building for my pathology laboratory exam later, the lines for submitting our manuals could get pretty rowdy. There was one time me and my bro Kuroo had to wrestle each other just to submit our manual and get inside the one and only door they open, then old Doctor Ukai had a crazed look in his eyes and and an evil smile standing by the door that he was slowly closing when he saw us rushing to it!_ *shivers 

Atsumu: _didn't ye tell us ye were always on time?_

Bokuto: _hey! I changed!_

Atsumu _: yeah , yeah sure, see ya guys later_

Hinata: _see you later Tsumu-san!_

Atsumu watches Bokuto and Hinata disappear with other students heading out of the library

\--7:57am it’s finally Atsumus’ turn--

_Goodmorning miss, I’d like to return these please_

_Ooh, that’s quite a lot of books you got there_

_Yeah, quite a lot hahaha_

The lady on the desk scans the books for damages and types in the computer. She was moving neither too fast or too slow, but Atsumu would prefer if the lady moved faster than fast since she has to go to the amphitheater.

\--7:55 am in the Amphitheater--

Doctor Foster: _all right everybody settle down please, settle down, we’ll start distributing the test questionnaires now._

Akaashi: _hmmm, your sister is still not here yet we’re about to begin (Akaashi says standing up from his seat)_

Osamu: _yeah she really should be here now, right Sakusa? hmm, Sakusa?_

\--Akaashi saw Sakusa who had his eyes closed on Atsumus’ seat--

_hey wake up exams about to start, you gotta go to your seat now Sakusa_ (Akaashi says nudging Sakusas’ shoes with his)

Sakusa groans opening his eyes as he got up to go to his spot 4 seats to the right from Atsumu  
  


Sakusa: _thanks for waking me up, see you guys later_

Osamu: _he looks really out of it,_ _will he be okay??_

Akaashi: _yeah I’m sure he will, if he gets really sleepy he’ll just eat his booster._

Osamu: _booster? What booster?_

Akaashi: _*chuckles* he keeps denying it but he also eats a snicker bar in between exams to wake his brain up just like Atsumu. Specially so when he doesn’t get enough sleep, y’know to get his blood sugar up, wake up his brain and all that._

Osamu: _well that makes sense, I prefer water though, see ‘ya later ‘Kaashi.._

_Yeah_ Akaashi pats Osamus’ head as he leaves for his seat up front

Doc Foster: _settle down please everyone..._

_now where is that idiot_ ; Osamu mumbles to herself settling down her seat while looking around

\--8:03 am with Atsumu --

_Thank you!_ Atsumu says to the lady as she sprints out the library to the amphitheater for her exam.

The amphitheater is just next to the Library, however Atsumu had to sprint to the chairs outside of the backdoor of the amphitheater where she placed her things right next to her sisters. She had to get her mini snickers and tumbler that she forgot to put on her spot before going to the library. These two a few of her necessities during an exam if not she’ll end up dozing off due to lack of sleep or the stress brought about by hell week. A little up ahead she sees a little girl who just fell down.

_Ugh! Uwaaaa! Ojii-chaaan…_

_Hey, hey ya okay? Here let me help you up_

_hic- hic, uwaaahh_ the little girl sniffles looking up at Atsumu

_are you with someone?_ Atsumu asks dusting off the little girls’ skirt and wiping away stray tears

_Tomoko! There you are! Grandfather already went in.._ says the lady who seems to be the little girls guardian 

_umm thank you miss..._ the lady bows in thanks, _you thank her too Tomoko.._

_Thank you onee-chan!_ the little girl says smilling up at Atsumu

_Sure,but I really gotta go now, bye!_ Atsumu bows at them and waves goodbye

\--8:05am at the chairs by the amphitheater backdoor --

Grabbing her transparent pouch containing extra pencils and a handful of mini snicker bars and her tumbler she rusher to the front door of the amphitheater. The backdoor is always locked during exams.

\--8:06 am--

She peaks through the glass and quietly opens the front doors of the amphitheater.

_Ohayo Sensei, I’m sorry for being late, may I get my answer sheet and my questionnaire please,_ Atsumu says to Doctor Foster with red cheeks and a slightly labored breathing from running.

_are you okay??_ Doctor Foster asks and was about to hand Atsumu her questionnaire and answer sheet when..

_No, you’re late!_ Doctor Washijo, the head of the Physiology Department says.

Atsumu: _but sensei…_

Washijo: _no, if you were already a surgeon and you were scheduled for an operation, being late would harm your patient, worse it could mean death._

Atsumu: _sensei.._

Doctor Washijo: _no means no miss Miya._

Atsumu: _Sensei, I had an emergency, which is entirely my fault, and the little girl who fell down, please let me take the exam, I promise this won't happen again.._

Washijo: _No, emergency or not we have a set time to begin our exam and you know that, everybody in here knows that. How come the rest were able to come here on time despite having struggles of their own, hmm? Don’t be irresponsible._

Atsumu quietly looked down as she clenched her fists to her side.

_Now, now Sensei we’ve only just begun the exam, why don’t we let her off with a warning_ ; Doc Foster says trying to calm Doctor Washijo

Washijo: _You are too lenient on them Doctor Foster that is why the students are becoming more irresponsible._

_Everybody in the quiet room listened in on the conversation that could be faintly_ _heard through the speakers, probably from a turned on mic not too close and not too far from them._

Atsumu: _Sensei, I’m sorry, I’ll reflect on my mistakes_

Washijo: _good_

Atsumu: _but sensei, my patient would’nt have easily died if I was late because of an unexpected situation, my team would have done everything they can to stabilize him or her until I get there. Additionally, no matter how much we prepare, things don’t always go the way we planned them to. I admit I made a mistake, and in the near or far future I may end up doing it again, but won’t you give me a chance to redeem.. no to prove myself?_ Atsumu has a heated look in her eyes as she tries to persuade Doctor Washijo, she’s not just a member of the 4 time champion debating team in their department back in college for nothing.

Silence Atsumu was met with silence...

then

_onegai Jii-chan..._ Atsumu did a complete 180 from her serious demeanor persona to a cute little granddaughter.

_Pfft…_

Doctor Washijo glared towards the direction where he heard laughter, Atsumu just blinked.

Doctor Takeyuki Yamiji: _come now Jii-chan, pffft, let her take the exam, atleast she’s not wailing like Bokuto did last year._

_\--The students perk up at this specially Hinata--_

Doctor Washijo: _haaa, you’re not even supposed to be here, as the head of the anatomy department you should concern yourself with Anatomy matters not Physiology matters._

Doctos Takeyuki: _I always visit you here for moments like these hahaha_

Doctor Washijo sighs deeply, _give her her questionnaire and her answer sheet_

Takeyuki turns and smiles brightly as he hands Atsumu her set of questionnaire and an answer sheet.

_Go on now, take your exam. I’ll look forward to how well you did in anatomy 101 Atsumu._

_Yes!, thank you very much Sensei!_

Atsumu smiles brightly towards them, she bows a perfect 90 and rushes to her seat at the end of the hall to take her exam.

\--Most of the students were looking back and fort from Doctor Washijo and Doctor Takeyuki--

Doctor Washijo: _what are you all looking at? Get back to answering._

\--the students hastily get back to answering--

Osamu sing-songs: _Ojii-chaan…_

Atsumu snaps back: _Shut it!_

Osamu and some of the students near by snicker at Atsumu.

\--8:15 am, with everybody finally settled down, the exam resumes. For Atsumu the exam begins. A little further to the right, someone could be heard heaving a sigh of relief.--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it??  
> Did it seem rushed? I hope not..  
> Stay safe everyone 🤗🤗🤗  
> difficult does not always mean it's impossible 😄


	4. Snickers 4: Sakusas' Conclusion

In the quiet auditorium, only the rustling of the papers, the scratching of pencils and occasional groans of the examinees can be heard. From time to time the staff and/ or the professors roam around aisles to check on students. Halfway through the exam, some are seen taking a nap, some are gulping down water and though not allowed some are seen munching off of mini snacks. All are done in attempt to see the exam to the end.

**Hinatas pov**

_hnng... ahhhh, my back and my neck hurts geez. Alright, let’s see_

question number 60: Determining the relative weights of feedback loops with one another. What theme of homeostasis is this?

a. adaptability b. competition c. hierarchy 

_Homeostasis? What was this again, hmmm oh yeah! At the bottom part of my notes with the pink highlighter! I think I remember Bokuto-san pointing this out as one of the favorite topics during the exam. It’s “COMPETITION”, fufufu I’m glad I stayed over at Bokuto-sans’ last night._ Hinata checks her watch _30 minutes before time, Alright I can do this!!_ -fistbumps the air-

A few seats behind with Kageyama

He stretched his aching neck only to see Hinata fistbumping the air. _“boke”_ he says fondly _“I’m almost done, I’ll give her the flowers later”_

**With Akaashi**

Question number 70: which among the cell membrane components is responsible for the basic functions of membranes as barriers between two aqueous compartments?

a. carbohydrates b. cholesterol c. phospholipids

_Hmmm, Phospholipids._

**With Oikawa**

Question number 81 : Easy coupling in the skeletal muscle does not require calcium influx through L-type calcium channels, cardiac contraction has an absolute requirement for calcium influx through this channels during the action potential. True or false?

_Arrrgh! Why do they always have to put these types of questions at the end of the exam when my brains already muddled up!_

_Okay calm down idiot-kawa, I know it’s true, ofcourse it’s true duh I read it last night._

_Wait maybe false? I think it’s true though? Oh my gosh my head!_

**Random student a pov:**

_Here goes Crazy-kawa again. Go on then, keep on pulling your hair till you go bald, hahaha._

Ok question number 81: Easy coupling in the skeletal muscle does not require calcium influx through L-type calcium channels, cardiac contraction has an absolute requirement for calcium influx through this channels during the action potential. True or false?

_So we meet again my mortal enemy. Not this time, it’s false! Then again maybe true? Arrgh!_

**With Atsumu**

_Phew 5 more questions , I can do this!_

**Doctor Takeda:** _10 minutes before time everyone, to those who are already finished quietly go to the center aisle and pass your papers in front according to your section. Your lab exam will start at exactly 10:30 am and will end at 11:30 ._

_Ganbette Tsumuuu.._ Osamu sing-songs from behind her. Atsumu responds to her sister with a wave of her hand.

30 minutes go by quickly, which is why as a student one must learn the art of time management. Students in the hall chatter away for another cramming session. On tables and by the barricades notes are read from books, to phones, to papers, to tablets. A look of despair is seen in the faces of a few if not the lot, and the lines to the restrooms and the water dispenser seem to be never ending.

Checking their wristwatch students re-enter the auditorium for the final exam of the week.

* * *

-In the auditorium as the students re-enter, Doctor Takeda and another personnel hand out answer sheets

 **Doctor Foster:** _students please get inside now. Once again phones and notes are not allowed in the examination room. Do not forget your manuals._

One by one the students settle in their respective places and the doors are locked.

 **Doctor Foster:** A _lright this is how we will proceed. Check your manuals if they are properly labeled; it must include your name, your preceptors name and your section and your group number._

The students check their manuals and some begin writing on it.

_Alright from the last person to the back, submit your manuals to the student in front of you and the student in front of you put your manual on top until it reaches the person on the first row. Students on the first row put the manuals on the empty chair beside you._

**Doctor Washijo:** _ahem-hem ,_ _all right everyone given that this is your last exam for the week we’ll give an additional 10 minutes for your lab exam._

 **Students:** _really Sensei?!_

 **Doctor Washijo:** _yes, yes, you all have a certain student to thank for that._

A handful of students then turn to Atsumu

 **Atsumu:** _me??_ she asks to no one in particular while pointing at herself

 **Doctor Foster:** _well that, and it's a compensation of a sort for the lousy schedule we have._ He chuckles _anyways, spend your additional time wisely._

Some of the professors and staff waddle about distributing the stacks of questionnaires to front row students. When done…

 **Doctor Foster:** _right! get one questionnaire then pass it to the back and you may begin answering. Raise your hand if you have concerns, no cheating and again good luck._

The first part of the exam was fairly easy, however the second part was a different story. With the sleepless nights finally taking its toll and with the drawback of consuming too much caffeine and sugar, the words and letters on the test papers seem to be doing an intermission number. A handful of students were already clutching their hairs ,pinching their nose bridges, and stretching just to stay awake.

**Sakusa’ pov**

_Why are the letters dancing? Argh, and my heads pounding_ he pinches the bridge of his nose _and worse I already ate all my chocolate._

Sakusa heaves a sigh _I mean I can probably all answer these but my eyes aren’t cooperating._ He looks at his wristwatch _I still have time and I only have 20 more questions to answer. I’ll close my eyes for a few minutes and I’ll finish answering._

With that Sakusa flips over his answer sheet, cradles his head on his palm and closes his eyes.

**Atsumus’ POV**

_Alright plenty of time10 more to go. Hnngh, aaah!_ Atsumu stretches and looks around for a bit, and to her right she sees Sakusa sleeping.

 _Omi must really be sleepy, I wonder if his already eaten all his chocolate? Hmmm, for now let’s just finish this._ Atsumu resumes answering the remaining five questions and peeks at Sakusa every now and then.

Sakusa finally opens his eyes after 5 minutes and resumes answering. A little to the right Atsumu sighs in relief but still sneaks a peek at Sakusa. Seeing Sakusa pinching his nose bridge and shaking his head more often than he would usually, made Atsumu scrunch her brows.

Students here and there begin standing up to pass their papers upfront. She hears the rustling of papers behind her then the soft voice of her sister following suite

_Tsumu I’ll go on ahead with Akaashi ‘kay? Goodluck!_

_See ‘ya later_ Atsumu answers just as softly.

Atsumu checks up her answers for the last time and sighs with content. After collecting her water bottle and placing her pencil and eraser in her case, she sneaks a glance at Sakusa and had a sudden idea. She grabs the last snicker from her pocket and grabs her red marker. On the white empty square at the back of the chocolate wrap she doodles a heart and raises her hand to Professor Takeda. She asks permission if it’s okay for him to give Sakusa the chocolate, he was a bit skeptical and he checks the chocolate if there were answers on it but smiles upon seeing the red heart doodle and a blushing Atsumu. The two students separating Atsumu and Sakusa finished awhile ago so the seats were already empty. Professor Takeda agrees and walks to Sakusas’ seat to give the chocolate.

_Chocolate??_ Sakusa asks Professor Takeda who quietly mumbles _Atsumu_ as an answer.

He thanks Professor Takeda with a nod and sneeks a glance to where Atsumus' seat was. Finding it empty he looks up to see a blond head hurrying out the door. He looks at the chocolate in his hand and decides to open it. Sakusa flips the chocolate and at the back, he sees a small red heart doodle, he covered his mouth with bent fingers suppressing a smile , he carefully tears the packet open and eats the chocolate within. With renewed energy from the sugary treat and a smile on his face, he finishes his test.

* * *

-Outside the backdoor of the auditorium

 **Oikawa:** _Atsumu you should have done this for all our exams, especially Biochemistry._

 **Hinata:** _I think I’m gonna flunk biochemistry!_

 **Random student B:** _yeah Miya-san, that would’ve been very helpful._

 **Atsumu:** _can you please stop? I don’t even know what I did to guarantee an additional 10 minutes._ She covers her face in embarrassment.

 **Oikawa:** _hmmm, I mean you did make a scene, hahaha_

 **Atsumu:** _why you..._

 **Random student B:** _anyway thanks for whatever you did, I didn’t need to rush myself answering the test and I’m feeling pretty confident. Welp, happy valentines girls, bye!_

 **Oikawa:** _me too actually. Well I’ll go ahead and see if Iwa-chan is done with general pathology._

 **Hinata:** _can I tag along Oikawa-san, I need to get my phone since we accidentally exchanged earlier in the library._

-Oikawa nods and the three walk down the stairs

 **Atsumu:** _don’t ya have a date with mister forever angry blueberry?_

 **Oikawa:** _yeah, I thought you and Tobio-chan were meeting up?_

 **Hinata:** _we-well were gonna meet tonight, and I already gave him his chocolate earlier today_

Hinata blushes and puts a strand of stray hair behind her ears

 **Lev:** _atleast you have a date with Kageyama, I haven’t even received a chocolate from Yaku-san._

Lev sighs deeply, materializing himself like magic beside Atsumu.

 **Atsumu:** _gyaa! hey ya don’t just pop out like that!_

 **Oikawa:** _that was soo unlady-like._

 **Atsumu:** _shut up! I hardly recognize you without your make-up._

 **Oikawa:** _hey!_

-Just as they were about to grab each others necks, Lev inserts himself in between. The two glared at each other and turned away with a "hmp"

 **Hinata:** _she’s probably gonna give you one later Lev. You know the third years are busy._

 **Lev:** _I guess you’re right. Atsumu-san, you’re not gonna wait for Sakusa-san?_

Hinata and Oikawa wore identical cunning looks on their faces glancing at Atsumu.

 **Atsumu:** _don’t look at me like that! And to answer yer question, I already texted him I’ll go ahead since I have to get mine and Samus’ laundry. The laundry lady texted a while ago that ours were done._

 **Oikawa:** _and his honmei-choco?_

Atsumu squints at Oikawa and huffs. _That’s for me to know and you three to not know._

 **Lev and Hinata:** _awwww_

 **Atsumu:** _yer puppy eyes aren’t gonna work. We part ways here I guess. Lev where ya off to?_

 **Lev:** _I’ll walk with Hinata and Oikawa-san upto the stairs. I’m off to the registrar to get another receipt. I lost mine and Alisa-nee is looking for it._ He answers scratching the back of his neck.

Atsumu: _oh,_ _well hurry then its almost lunch break. Bye to ya three , Happy valentines!_ she waves the three goodbye.

 _Bye! Happy valentines!_ replied the Oikawa, Hinata and Lev

* * *

-Outside of school, Atsumu walks a little up ahead to where the laundry store is to pay for and collect their laundry. In the laundry shop, she thanks the laundry lady and begin walking home carrying an “aired out plastic bag” with their clothes.

_Wait, I can just ride home, buuut that’s a no go cause of the traffic, so yeah I’ll just walk home._

It’s almost high noon and the sun is up but the winter cold still made itself known.

 _Ooh I’m sleepy_ Atsumu mumbles to herself in a daze walking along the pavement with other students on their way home.

Sakusa sees Atsumu a little up ahead and speed walks to her.

 **Sakusa:** _we could’ve gone together you know._ He starts and takes the plastic bag off of Atsumus' hand and exchanges it with take out lunch.

 **Atsumu:** _hi Omi, and thanks._

Sakusa sideglances Atsumu _N_ _o, thank you for the chocolate, it woke me up and I was really sleepy earlier._

Atsumu suddenly remembers the doodled heart and blushes looking away _ya-ya ate it already?_

 **Sakusa:** _was I not supposed to?_ He answers coyly. _Ooh, and you draw the cutest things Tsumu_ he teases Atsumu intensifying her blush.

 **Atsumu:** _ahem, is- is this for yer lunch?_ Atsumu asks still with a blush high on her cheeks

 **Sakusa:** _the other ones for you, Akasahi texted me that they ate all the leftovers and Osamus’ out cold in bed._

 **Atsumu:** _tsk, they should just move in together._

 **Sakusa:** _hmmm, then should we?_

Atsumu snaps her head to Sakusa seemingly asking what he meant. Sakusa just chuckles at Atsumus’ reaction and walks a little faster.

 **Atsumu:** _Ommmiiii_

-the two finally made it to their apartment building and Sakusa helps Atsumu carry their laundry into the apartments living room.

 **Atsumu:** _thank you for helpin me Omi._

 **Sakusa:** _you're welcome. Would you like to have lunch together?_ he asks pointing at the take outs still on Atsumus hands

 **Atsumu:** _ooh!_ she hands Sakusa his share _thank you Omi, but I think I’ll sleep first, I’ll just heat it up later._ Atsumu answers quietly

Sakusa raises an eyebrow to her suddenly sheepish demeanor but “okays” nonetheless.

_I’ll go then Tsumu, sleepwell._

**Atsumu:** _mmm, bye Omi_ she waves and closes the door.

-with his share of takeout in hand, Sakusa walks the small distance of his and Akaashis’ shared apartment. Unlocking the door, he sees an extra pair of slippers which probably belong to Osamu. Just as he was about to close the door, someone knocks on it. Opening it, he sees Atsumu

_Tsumu?_

_ummm_

Atsumu glances up at Sakusa through her lashes , her fingers fidgeting with a square box. Sakusa raises his brows. Then Atsumu walks a little closer, pulls Sakusas’ left hand, tiptoes and gives Sakusa a featherlight kiss on his cheek and whispers “ _H_ _appy Valentines Omi_ ”. She puts the chocolate on Sakusas’ hand and steps further out. Sakusa looks at the box on his hand and looks up at Atsumu. Atsumu smiles shyly with a blush and rushes to her apartment next door.

* * *

_Right keep staring and maybe Atsumu’ll reappear?_

Sakusa looks back to see Akaashi leaning on the wall. He glares at his bestfriend and walks further into the kitchen. Akaashi sighs and trudges behind him.

Sakusa sets his takeout food on the table by the box he received from Atsumu. The box was black and white with a neon green and yellow ribbon tied onto it. Akaashi grabs water from the fridge, pours himself a glass and sits across his friend. Sakusa clasps his hand together mumbling an _It_ _adakimasu_ and begins eating his lunch. All the while Akaashi just quietly sits across him sipping his water.

 **Sakusa:** _a penny for your thoughts?_

 **Akaashi:** _I just don’t get it._

 **Sakusa:** _don’t get what?_

 **Akaashi:** _well, you like Tsumu, and Tsumu obviously likes you back. Why don’t you ask her to be your girlfriend?_

Sakusa was giving the silent treatment

 **Akaashi:** _Kiyoomi..._ he begins and gets the attention of Sakusa

 **Sakusa:** _you rarely call me by my firstname._

Akaashi ignores this and opted to continue: _Kiyoomi, you know and Atsumu are practically dating._

 **Sakusa:** _enlighten me oh wise one._

Akaashi huffs and enumerates his facts: _you both give each other chocolates. You go out to I quote “try out this new shop” or “I just want a change of scenery”. She’s the only girl I’ve seen you let lean and sleep on your shoulder and I still remember that girl you pushed away from trying to lean on you because I quote "I feel faint", you didn’t look disgusted when she was on her tippy toes planting a kiss on your cheek and I can go on and on. So I just don’t get it_ he finishes with a huff.

 _I_ _mean you do like her do you?_

Sakusa offers a smile and says: _I do ._

Akaashi smiles at this and drops the subject while Sakusa continued with his meal.

 _Then ‘yer no more than just a pinning idiot Sakusa-kun._ Osamu said as she emerged from Akaashis room wearing an oversized hoodie and thigh high socks.

 **Sakusa:** _hi Osamu_

 **Akaashi:** _you up?_

_I wanted water and my pillow left me._ Osamu poured more water on Akaashis glass and drank from it. Akaashi just chuckled and held Osamu to his side by the waist.

 **Sakusa:** _how much of that did you hear?_

 **Osamu:** _not much really, but it was enough and the box gave it away. We made it together last night._

Akaashi and Sakusa nooded in unison. Osamu finished the water and placed the glass on the sink. She opened the fridge , went back to the table and pulled Akaashi to his feet.

 _Here, giri-choko. . It’s a chocolate mousse by the way, and it’s on the bitter side to suit your feelings, ah I mean your taste._ Sakusa glared at Osamu while Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand stifling a laugh.

_We’re going back to bed, happy valentines Sakusa-kun._

_Thanks for the chocolate._ Sakusa thanked Osamu through gritted teeth.

Osamu waved her hand in the air and just like that Akaashi and Osamu disappeared into the room. Sakusa cleaned the table after finishing his meal and placed the chocolate mousse back to the fridge. His mind supplied that it’d be unfair to eat Osamus’ chocolate before Atsumus' which he has yet to open. Sakusa took the box and went to his room. He got out of his clothes, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. He held the box of chocolates as he laid on his bed. He had a flashback on all the things he and Atsumu did so far. 

_Well we fight all the time that’s for sure_ he scoffs at himself. _We laugh together, we go out for snacks together. We exchange chocolates. We kiss._

 _Kiss..._ Sakusa touched his left cheek where Atsumu lightly kissed him. Sakusa let out a hearty laugh _oh yeah, I haven’t kissed Tsumu yet. We can’t have that now can we?_ Sakusa set the box of chocolates his bedside table, and with a refreshed smile he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

**With Atsumu**

_I... , I… oh my god!_ She slid down the door and covered her beet red face _I kissed Omi !_ Atsumu mumbled to herself

 _Haaa, nothing much to do about it I guess. If he’s still not ready and doesn’t respond then that’s fine. Wait what if he doesn’t talk to me anymore?! What if- what if… hng! I don’t wanna think about it!_ _Maybe , maybe Omi-Omi really just doesn’t see me that way._ Atsumu shrunk in on herself.

With sleep gone from her senses, she got up and ate the takeout food curtesy of the person she just kissed on the cheek, namely Sakusa.

The scent of soba filled her lungs upon opening the container, she then began to eat her fill. When she finished her soba noodles, Atsumu munched on a daifuku mochi she got from the little girl she helped on her way to the auditorium who turned out to be Doctor Washijos’ granddaughter. She guessed that the extra 10 minutes in the exam was from that, but one can never be too sure with guesses. The round daifuku she got was big and was very soft. She savored the ankos’ sweetness that was just right.

 _Great, now I want more mochi. Yaki mochi would be very good to have right about now. Oh and I’m very yaki mochi because I don’t have a date today._ Atsumu scoffs at herself after making a lame pun.

_Wow, how lonely must I feel to come up with that pun. Right, now that I’m full and turning crazy, I’ll shower and try to sleep. Maybe I’ll have a date in my dreams, or better yet when I wake up maybe Omi’ll come knocking at my door to ask me out on a date. Like that’ll happen._

Just like that the hell week came to an end on Hearts Day.


	5. a dozen white roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long hiatus. Hope you like the chapter! Stay Safe everyone! hugs! and kisses! and shake hands! and fist bumps!

Sakusa woke up with a groan, outside his window he sees buildings painted with a reddish orange hue . He stretches on his way to the kitchen and helps himself with a glass of cold water.

 _Almost_ _five, I’m not really hungry at the moment so I can put off making dinner for a while._ He glances at Akaashis' door _they’re probably on their date. Tomorrows a weekend anyway, so bed it is._

He checks his phone for unread messages and responds to what he deems important. Sakusa scrolls through his phone mindlessly and stops to have a better look of Osamus' post .

On his screen he sees a picture of Akaashi looking down with a faint blush and a contented smile on his face. He could see Akaashi holding onto and leaning on Osamus' hand on his cheek, the photo is completed with a view of the cherry blossom trees in bloom and their falling leaves swept with a gentle breeze from the wind. Like a true Miya, Osamu captions her post with “ _Mine_ ”.

 _Mine huh?_ He sits up and unconsiously grabs Atsumus’ honmei-choco 

_“I wonder what Tsumu gave me”_ he mumbles to himself eyeing the chocolate box he had on his hand. He snaps a photo of the chocolate box and carefully unties the ribbons and lifts the lid. Inside he sees 6 bon-bon chocolates, he picks the heart shaped chocolate with what he thinks is a caramel drizzle and pops it in his mouth. He closes his eyes and savors the bitter chocolate with a hint of tanginess. He bites into the chocolate and tastes nutty caramel as the center. Akaashis’ bias in cooking is Osamu but Atsumu is not far from behind with her cooking skills. Admittingly his bias when it comes to baking is Atsumu. He remembers a time when Suna visited the twins with her boyfriend which to his surprise was his cousin Motoya. Per Sunas’ request, Atsumu baked treats that she could eat without worrying her teams dietitian. Osamu ofcourse, made her famous onigiris.

_Wow since I woken up, I’ve only been thinking of Tsumu._

_Yeah, I’ve only been thinking of Tsumu._ He heartily laughs to himself. Then he stands up from his bed calling his cousin.   
  


Motoya: Kiyo! Its rare for you to call me, something wrong? Happy valentines cousin!

Sakusa: Hi Toya, I call you often you know. No, nothings wrong but I need your help.

Motoya: not as often as I would’ve liked to hear from my favorite cousin but ehh. So what’s up? Why do –ugh , why do you need my help?

Sakusa: you okay?

Motoya: Yeah-yeah, just trying fixing my tie, Rin and I are staying in for valentines dressed and all. Rin offered to cook so I’ll be swinging by her room later.

Sakusa: room? Oh right never mind, your rooms right next to each other. You two just had to have a room right next to each other didn’t you?

Motoya: hahaha, what? are we not allowed to? hmmm. are you and Akaasi and Osamu and Atsumu the only ones allowed to room right next to each other? 

Sakusa chuckles _“no, were not the only one allowed Toya”_

Motoya: thought so. So what do you need my help for?

Sakusa: for valentines.

Motoya: huh?

Sakusa: I need your help for valentines Toya.

Motoya: did I hear you right Kiyo? You need my help for valentines?

Sakusa: Yes. Please.

Motoya: what do you need me to do?

Sakusa: I need you to make a call. Also, I need your car.

Motoya: my car?

Sakusa: yes, your car.

Motoya was quiet for some time and Sakusa had to check his phone if his cousin hang up on him

Motoya: what time are you gonna come and take it?

Sakusa: I’m on my way right now.

Motoya: I’ll meet you in the lobby.

With that his cousin hang up on him. The ride to Motoyas apartment was uneventful, and true to his word his cousin was waiting for him, not at the lobby though. He was waiting by his green Chevrolet Camaro. Sakusa thanked the driver and went to his cousin.

Sakusa: your tie looks weird.

 _I’ll have Rin tie it for me later._ Motoya doesn’t miss a beat to answer and winks

Sakusa squinted at his cousin. _You-_

Motoya: yes Kiyo, I don’t tie it properly so that Rin does it for me, and the little things.

Sakusa decided not to pry. _S_ _o, may I borrow your car?_

Motoya huffs a laugh _you're here already aren't you? take care of our baby._

Sakusa: your baby?

 _That’s a talk for later. I already made the call. Go get her Kiyo!_ Motoya hands his car key to his cousin with a huge grin.

 _I owe you one, thanks Toya._ He takes the keys and settles in the drivers seat. He hears a _happy valentines_ as a goodbye from his cousin and honks the car as an answer.

* * *

He calls Atsumu and after two rings she picks up with a slurry _“hello?”_

 _You just woke up?_ Sakusa says taking two steps of the stairs at a time.

_Omi?_ Atsumu asks and Sakusa hums. Upon reaching Atsumu and Osamus door he knocks.

 _Someones at the door Omi, hold on just a sec. Why’d you call by the way did something happen ?_ Atsumu opens the door and to her surprise she sees Sakusa outside their door clad in black jeans that hugged his toned legs, a gray turtle neck that showed off toned muscles and a navy coat that reached his knees. He finished the look with dark brown combat boots. 

_Omi you look good_ Atsumu said in awe. 

_You look good yourself Tsumu_ Sakusa said tucking a stray hair that fell out Atsumus bun behind her ear causing her to blush. She had on baby pink fleeced pajamas with cute foxes dancing all over.

Have you had dinner? Sakusa asks

Uhh no, was about to order take out.

Both of them were quiet for a few seconds when Atsumu finally decided to break the silence.

Are you going out with someone tonight Omi? She asks her eyes loosing their shine when she sees the boquet of white roses on Sakusas hand.

Yes, I’m picking her up right now.

Ooh, she must be very beautiful then.

 _She is._ Sakusa answers without missing a beat. _But she’s not ready yet._

Oh. So, why are you here then?

To pick you up.

Atsumu slowly registered what she just heard and raised her head ever so slowly to look at Sakusa. _You came to pick me up?_

Yes, I came to pick you up.

You? Came to pick me up?

Sakusa chuckles _Yes. here, happy valentines Tsumu_ he gives Atsumu 12 white roses with a smile

Atsumu received the roses with a bright smile. _Thank you Omi._

I'm glad you like them, wanna hang out with me?

I’d be happy to. Wanna come in?

Sure.

The two went inside and Sakusa was brought to the kitchen table. He politely declined when he was offered something to drink. So Atsumu went on to change her clothes leaving Sakusa alone to fiddle with his phone. After a few minutes Atsumu emerged from her room. She wore a flowy black skirt that reached the middle of her leg, black block-heeled ankle boots, a loose gray sweater, dark blue leather sling bag and a navy blue coat that looked just like what Sakusa was wearing. She let her hair down that now had a natural wave from her bun. Atsumu had a little bit eye makeup accentuating her honeyed orbs and cherry pink lip gloss that made her lips oh so kissable. She finished the look with silver layered teardrop hoop earrings, her matching pendant with Osamu that was a graduation gift from their mom and dad and on her right hand she was carrying the dozen white roses she got from Sakusa.

 _We match_ he says softly

 _I tried to. And I didn’t really where were going so..._ Atsumu twirled _you like it?_

Sakusa approached Atsumu slowly. He caressed Atsumus cheeks with his knuckles, Atsumu leaning to the touch with her eyes closed. " _You look beautiful"_ he said, voice just above a whisper. Atsumu giggled looking at Sakusas eyes, and was surprised to see a fond smile on his lips and a gentle look in his eyes. " _You're making me blush Omi"._

Shall we? Sakusa offered his hand. Atsumu took the offered hand gleefully.

* * *

You had a car?! And it’s a green bumblebee!

Sakusa huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. It's Motoyas not mine. Here get in.

Such a gentleman Omi she teased getting in the car

Yeah, yeah he answered closing the door and getting on the passenger seat.

You up for some ramen? Sakusa asks as they hit the road

Yep! Been craving it actually, I would’ve ordered it for take out if you didn’t come.

Sakusa hummed an answer keeping his eyes on the road.

 _"We’re going to a ramen shop Toya and I frequent. It’s a bit of a drive from the city but I guarantee the food"._ He briefly glanced at Atsumu, " _you're not that hungry yet are you?"_

Nope, I’m good so far. And don’t worry Omi, I trust your judgement for our valentines date she said with a skip in her voice and sent a wink to Sakusa.

Sakusa only rolled his eyes but there was no mistaking the smile that he has on his lips " _alright then"._

The car ride was filled with silence, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. Sakusa focused of the road while Atsumu was admiring the white roses she got from Sakusa. She let out a soft “ah” as an idea popped from her head. She took out her phone and captured a photo of her and roses with Sakusa and the moving city lights as a background. She smiled at how wonderfully the photo turned out.

Omi, you don't mind me posting this do you?

Knock yourself out.

What caption though?

Happy Valentines?

That's so... unoriginal. Nevermind I'll do it later. Sakusa all but shook his head.

Not long after they arrived. The place was filled with people, but it wasn’t packed like the city streets in Tokyo. She could feel the salty breeze from the ocean up ahead, and from where they were she could smell different delicious scents from the various shops.

Wow! Atsumu exclaimed like a little kid grabbing onto Sakusas' forearm dragging him along.

Omi, look look! Mochi!

Waaa tarts! An ice cream shop! Wait is that Shaved ice?

 _It’s literally a street filled with only food Omi! A street food!_ Atsumu gleefully tells Sakusa. She took a sniff on the air and she salivated at the heavenly aroma.

I smell ramen! And Yakiniku! Sakusa looked at Atsumu with a smile _“were almost there”_ he gently pried Atsumus hold on his forearm in lieu of holding her hands with his own. He tugged Atsumu as he led her to the ramen shop they were having dinner in, this calmed Atsumu down, and neither commented when they simultaneously walked just a tad closer with each other.

The inside of the ramen yakiniku shop was bustling, but Sakusa was able to get a booth for two for him and Atsumu by the window. Sakusa shrugged his shoulder with a “ _privilage_ ” as an answer when Atsumu asked how. They hanged their coats on their respective chairs and sat down across each other.

 _Omi the smell of food made me hungry_ Atsumu whined cutely. _You order since you know this place better. I want a heavy meal! Who knows how long again it’ll take before we come back here._

Come back here huh? Sakusa asks thoughtfully

Ahh, well. I mean, if you want to or something haha. haha. Atsumu answers head held slightly down.

Don’t worry well have plenty of shops to eat in. Hearing this Atsumu snapped her head to look at Sakusa who was telling their orders to the waiter.

* * *

wow I'm so full. My belly’s protruding. Atsumu laughed poking her belly.

I wouldn’t be so surprised you ate a lot. And I mean a LOT.

Atsumu sideglared at Sakusa with a pout and stuck her tongue out before facing the store once more. Samu would’ve wanted the ramen here. She said thoughtfully.

Next time we can go with your sister and Kaashi Sakusa says linking hands with Atsumu. Where to Omi?

Sweets shopping. Sakusa says with a glimmer in his eyes.

Why didn’t you say so? Lets go! I wanna try the tarts! And the mochi!

One thing the two share in common was their love for food. Sakusa, though not much of a sweets fan, knows how much of a sweet tooth Atsumu has. So this place brimming with all sorts of pastries and meals is a perfect place for her to unwind. How she still has a good figure despite consuming a scary amount of sugar is a mystery in itself. But seeing her face light up with every bite of anything she eats is always a treat. So he indulges himself.

 _Omi your spacing out._ Atsumu waves an apple tart in front of him. _You gotta try this its not to sweet and it’s really good._ Atsumu gasped as Sakusa bit from the tart she was eating.

He looked her in the eye and said _“sweet”_ maintaining eye contact he licked the crumbs off his lips making Atsumu blush. She could hear a faint “ _ara_ ” from the lady managing the stall. She could see Sakusa calmly and coolly looking at the displays as if he didn’t see the effect he had on Atsumu.

Omi! Was all she could say, a blush still high on her cheeks.

Haha come on let’s put these in the car and let’s go for a stroll.

Fine she huffs petulantly.


End file.
